


An evening with a demon

by EmaZuro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Apocalypse, Awesome Bobby Singer, Bobby Singer is gay, Bobby Singer's House, Crobby - Freeform, Crowley and Bobby kissed, Dead Sam Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Protective Crowley, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, he is not gay but he is, i really love bobby, kiss, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro
Summary: After Apocalypse Dean leaves Bobby alone - or at least we think he is alone. But he isn't. There is demon in his house, one very handsome demon who came to take back one certain deal.And Bobby Singer is about to find out that he may not be as straight as he claims to be.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	An evening with a demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkAngel233627](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkAngel233627/gifts).



Robert Singer was tired.

Well, nobody called him Robert, not really. He was Bobby. But yet, he was tired. As never before. And although they won, he didn’t feel like that. No hapiness, no need to celebrate. He lost Sammy.

He knew that he couldn’t talk about how much it hurt in front of Dean. Dean was the one who lost brother, who _saw_ his brother jump into the Pit, into the eternal doom, there was nothing he could say to Dean not to make him angry. He understood. But it hurt him.

He lost so many. And he knew he won’t see Dean for a long time, most likely he won’t see him anymore. This whole Apocalypse-crap was behind them, but he felt like it’ll never be. He lost one of his boys. Sam and Dean were like sons to him and now the were gone. One of them forever.

Sam was a hero. Dean was a hero. But was Bobby a hero?

He did nothing, or at least, he felt like that. He poured himself a glass of Whiskey and sat down in his favourite chair – with a slight smirk, because he knew he could stand up everytime he wanted to.

„Crowley, you bastard, I must say that I really owe you for this one.“ He said into his empty living room, not expecting an answer.

But, well, an answer came.

„You already paid for that, so no, you don’t.“ Said a voice behind him, voice he knew probably way too good.

Bobby nearly choked on his drink. He turned around and saw Crowley, who just stood there, looking at him. He leaned towards Bobby’s bottle of Whiskey and poured himself a drink.

„What the hell are you doing here?“ Bobby frowned and stood up, looking at the demon.

„I came to take back the deal I made with you, Bobby.“ He smiled and drinked a bit than just rolled his eyes. Singers taste in alcohol was just… not his cup of tea. Or glass of Whiskey. Long story short, he considered that Whiskey disgusting.

Bobby just frowned even more. „I thought you already did that.“

Demon shook his head and smiled almost innocently. „There are certain steps I need to make to do so.“

Bobby raised a brow. „Are you going to _kiss_ me again?“

„Maybe.“ Crowley smiled at him. „Would you like me to do so?“

Bobby smiled for a second, not knowing that he is doing that. Than he remembered that he is straight and not into demons and just frowned again. „Do I look like I enjoy kissing you, you idiot?“

Crowley shruged his shoulders. „Actually, yes.“

Moment of silence followed.

„I am sorry for the moose.“ Said demon after a moment. Bobby looked at him.

„I don’t think you are. You are a demon.“

„A demon who helped you stop the Apocalypse. And who healed you.“ Raised Crowley a brow and pointe dat Bobby, making few steps towards him.

„Touché.“ Agreed Bobby, who couldn’t help himself but to feel embarassed. The demon saved his ass. That’s more than any angel ever did for him, not counting Castiel in. Crowley did it just because he wanted to, there was no evil plan behind that. Crowley healed him. Crowley did it for him.

„Why?“ asked Bobby simply, staring into his sea grey eye, trying not to think about him in ways he shouldn’t, trying not to feel the need to hug him and thank him. Trying to forget what he felt during that kiss.

„I was in generous mood.“ Smiled Crowley, lying into Singers face.

„You are a demon. No offence, but since when is Hell generous?“ raised brow Bobby.

Crowley looked at him. „I am not Hell. I am not usuall demon as you might have noticed.“

„Still. Why? You could let me rot in that chair. You are King of the crossroads. I don’t think that this attitude was the thing that gave you this title.“ Bobby smirked a bit. He wan’t flirting for years. Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice that he was obviously flirting with Crowley.

Well, Crowley noticed.

„You got me, Bobby.“ Crowley smiled and made another step towards him. „You got me.“

Bobby smirked. „I am Hunter. It’s my job to got you.“ He blinked. Now even Singer himself realised that this was actually very close to flirtation.

„Sweet.“ Whispered demon in front of him, staring at him. „You couldn’t gank me even if I let you.“

„I bet I could.“ Smirked Bobby.

Another moment of silence, now different than before. The stared at each other, trying to understand what’s happening.

„So why did you help me?“ Asked Bobby afterwhile.

„You know, even I have something you’d call heart. I do make deals, right, but even I can feel with people. And you are a good man. You sold your sold and asked nothing but my help for boys. It was just so innocent that I just… Must’ve done that.“

Bobby smiled a bit. This warmed that something we’d call heart inside him.

„Plus I have a serious crush on you.“

„You… _What_?“ Bobby blinked and frowned.

Crowley smiled. „Don’t look at me like that. You’re cute and I am gay. Simple equation.“

Bobby, who asked what just because he didn’t know what exactly crush means, just gasped as he realised what that demon guy in front of him just said.

„Don’t look at me like that. You could get a heartattack with that attitude.“ Crowley smiled.

„What the heck, Crowley? Do you think I am nuts or what? Do I look like _gay_ to you?“ Bobby raised his voice in selfdefence and probably the first gaypanic attack in his life. Or, the second. First he had when Crowley kissed him. Somewhere in the inside he wanted to kiss him again. But the Singer in him won.

Crowley didn’t answer, just smiled again. Oh, that smile will drive me crazy one day, Bobby thought.

Third silent moment, full of embarassement. Crowley knew Bobby was lying to himself, so he had no trouble with that.

„So, let’s free your soul, shall we?“ Smiled demon after a moment.

„Do I really have to kiss you again?“ Bobby mumbled.

„Yes, ofcourse, you can let me keep your soul.“ Crowley smiled and moved towards him.

Bobby breathed out and rolled his eyes, but inside he couldn’t wait. Kissing Crowley was just… Well, he was the first person after a long time who kissed him, not counting his poor dead Karen.

Crowley leaned to a kiss. He enjoyed kissing every single of his clients, but Bobby Singer was… different. And when their lips touched, there was this spark. His lips were so soft, so sweet, so perfect. He couldn’t help but deepen the kiss and put his hand on Bobbys back.

Bobby just stood there for a moment and than he kissed him back. Again. Crowley was right, he did use the tongue first time. Hunter put his palm to demons shoulder and continued kissing him, without thinking about it.

So there they were, King of the crossroads and a Hunter, kissing few hours after Armageddon that didn’t happen. Nothing unusual, you know.

They ended the kiss after few minutes (Seconds? Hours? Who knows?) and Bobby looked away. Crowley smirked.

„Yes.“

Bobby looked at him as he didn’t understand what’s happening. „What?“

„The answer is yes. You look like a gay to me.“ He laughted.

Bobby smirked. „I am not gay, demon.“

„Yea. I just saw that.“ Crowley laughted again.

Bobby just laughted back and smiled. „Wanna stay for a glass or two?“

Crowley smirked. „Is that a date, Hunter?“

„No. Absolutelly no.“ Bobby laughted, but he meant yes.

„Okey than. But I pick the drink, because that Whiskey is disgusting.“ Crowley smiled and turned around.

„Princess.“ Bobby looked at him, already slightly admiting the fact that he is in love with him.

„Barbar.“ Crowley answered in the same tone and turned back to him with bottle of Scotch.

It was after the Apocalypse and Bobby had a feeling that it just begun. And that it could actually be better.

And, he was right. He wasn’t gay.

But he was gay for a certain demon.


End file.
